


Between White Walls

by madeleine334



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Gerreg Mach Chess Club, Jealousy, M/M, Rejection, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:15:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29210238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madeleine334/pseuds/madeleine334
Summary: Hubert invites Sylvain to join the Gerrag Mach Chess Club while Claude is out on a mission. The two begin to bond and Sylvain worries that his time with Hubert will end once Claude returns.
Relationships: Sylvain Jose Gautier/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is something that's been on my mnd for a while now and I really want to write some more FE:TH content. I've been in a writting rut due to burnout at work and stress eating away at my body. It's a rough world we live in right now.
> 
> I have another story that I should be writing for, not starting a new one!
> 
> Warning for some sexual assult at the end...I'm really sorry.

“Gautier, come with me,” the calm and intimidating voice of one Hubert von Vestra called out in the courtyard of the Garreg Mach Monastery. 

Said man being summoned turned to see the dark mage leaning against a column. “Oh yeah?” Sylvain asked.

Hubert said nothing in return, merely turning to walk away and lead Sylvain to whatever dark corner he wishes to.

Sylvain, too curious in what possessed the man to call upon him, followed.

An empty classroom, one that was seemingly untouched, was where Hubert had led them.

“Seems that this place is abandoned,” Sylvain noticed, looking over the place. “Or,” he began checking again, “perhaps it’s just unused.” The floors were clean and there seemed to be little to no dust on the windows and tables.

“This classroom has been allowed use by the monastery under the condition of acting as a headquarters for the Gerrag Mach Chess Club,” Hubert informed.

Sylvain almost choked on his laugh.

Hubert’s stoic face fell into a scolding frown.

“Sorry, sorry,” Sylvain insisted, trying to stop himself. “I just didn’t realize such a prestigious club was available at this fine institution.”

“I’m sure if we publicly advertised, we would be swarmed,” Hubert responded dryly. “Play with me,” he then said, moving over to a cabinet where he retrieved a chess set from within.”

“Is this a club of one?” Sylvain asked, moving over to the desk Hubert was already at now, setting up the board for a game.”

“Two, actually,” he responded, not looking at the red head as he placed the white knight down on the board.

“Oh?” Sylvain looked around for a hiding member, perhaps even the shy Bernadetta.

“Claude is away for the time being and there is no guarantee my class will be here when he returns,” Hubert stated. “I am in need of a challenge and it is no secret that you are a highly intelligent tactician. I have seen you on the battlefield. You know what you are doing and I don’t just mean with your lance,” he then looked up to meet Sylvain’s eyes. Cold and calculating, Hubert saw the acknowledgment reach the red head.

“So you’ve been watching me?” he smirked. 

“Perhaps,” Hubert smirked in response.

“Fine,” Sylvain said, unable to break the eye contact, “who am I to deny such a request?”

*** 

He lost miserably.

“Another,” Sylvain said, resetting the board, more determined than he had been at the start of this game.

One game became two, becoming three, four, and eventually the tally marks on the napkin to their side read over ten. 

“Disappointing,” Hubert said, looking over to their score as he played idly with Sylvain’s black king piece. Hubert having beaten Sylvain every match. He would be lying, though, if he said there weren’t some close calls.

“One more,” Sylvain said, looking out the window to see the sun setting over the castle walls.

“Fine,” Hubert said, sensing that the man’s fire had not been extinguished from his consecutive losses.

Sylvain chuckled and Hubert found himself in a trap of his own creation.

*** 

“Check mate,” Sylvain said, knocking over Hubert’s defenseless king.

Hubert’s frown deepened. “You were studying my strategy,” he stated, “losing over and over in order to see what I would do, see how I would attack.”

Sylvain couldn’t stop the pleased grin on his face. “You don’t seem surprised,” he replied.

“I’m not,” Hubert decided, letting out a sigh and leaning back. “There had been many times during our matches where you could have overtook me, took out a play before it happened, or even ended the game early.”

“You left open holes on purpose,” Sylvain stated. “I noticed them, but I didn’t want to take them before knowing for sure I’d win.”

“Reckless, flighty, and a philanderer,” Hubert said, “You have carefully crafted your persona, if only they knew how brilliant you really are.”

“A compliment, why Hubert, consider me scandalized,” Sylvain replied, carefully keeping the smile on his face at a small upturn, “be careful, people may begin to think there is something softer under all that sinister exterior.”

“I believe this game shall be our last,” Hubert then said, studying the expression on Sylvain’s face, “at least, for tonight.” He inwardly reveled in the slight shock that painted the cavalier’s eyes at the idea of abandoning their potential games of the future.

“Until next time,” Sylvain then said, a smirk on his face as he stood and reached out to Hubert.

Hubert eyes the hand for a moment before taking it, shaking it in soldiery. “Until next time,” he agreed.

*** 

The Golden Deer returned, their injured class leader among them. Claude von Riegan would be out for a solid month, at least, on strict bed rest.

Hubert nearly growled at the news, resigning himself to a fate of a continuous lack of matches against his begrudgingly favorite opponent. The heir to the preeminent House Riegan held many secrets, secrets which Hubert found to be quite enticing. The two had come to an understanding of sorts; they both held many secrets and found to have quite a bit in common, much to Hubert’s detest. Potions and poisons, riddles and puzzles. If Claude had a talent for magic, Hubert was sure he would become an even bigger threat to Lady Edelgard than the skilled marksman already was. Despite the dangers it could pose, Hubert still found himself playing with the heir to the Alliance one night at the man’s sly behest. Hubert knew it was the man attempting to get information out of the vassal of the future Emperor of the Adrestian Empire or even some sort of advantage. Perhaps that was still true, but now it had become an enjoyable way to pass the time for both of them. At some point, he and Claude struck up a deal: The two of them could continue enjoying the challenge the other posed and any secrets between them stayed in between the white walls of the room. Simply, they were able to indulge their curiosities will vowing to keep things between themselves. It was a risk for both parties, but they made it work.

The club had been Claude’s idea, a way for them to be able to spend more secluded time together, to feel a bit more secure in their secret meetings. Seteth had found the idea rousing, as a way to bring kinship between the students, regardless of class or status. Hubert had to admit that it was an attractive offer; partake in one of his favorite past times while also learning how the enemy thinks, honoring the vow they made in between. Claude’s own words, probably said in kind jest, while not knowing just how deep they ran for the future Emperor and her vassal. Hubert found himself to be quite disappointed upon hearing that he would not be able to visit Claude often, at least, not often enough to play a full match, and that Claude would be unable to leave the infirmary for a while.

“Hey Hubie,” he heard a familiar voice call out near him. The familiar mop of messy red followed by a genuine smile and flirtatious wink from those light brown eyes; high on alert upon seeing him before softening to more of a subtle look of casualness. 

Hubert looked over and nodded in acknowledgment, despite his own detest at the use of a nickname created by Dorothea. 

“Hubert,” he then turned to see the beautiful light brown eyes and the hair that has grown a bit too long on the head of the one and only Ferdinand von Aegir of his own Black Eagles house. “Come join Linhardt and I at the dinner table,” he requested, “at least until Edelgard returns from her meeting with the Professor.” The smile that accompanied his request would have stopped men in their tracks from the genuineness of it, from the beauty of it.

“I suppose I can eat with you for a while,” Hubert replied with feigned disinterest. 

He didn’t see the smile on Sylvain’s face falter before turning to the doorway leading to the classrooms, taking his leave quietly.

“Just for a while?” Ferdinand asked. “Come on, join us for a bit longer than usual,” he continued. “I wanted to ask you about joining me at the stables in order to teach you how to ride during battle.”

“This again?” Hubert asked, groaning. Ferdinand had been hounding him about the mage learning how to ride a steed into battle. Dark mage was a class that Hubert knew he wanted to learn, but the idea of having to worry about a horse’s actions, as well as the enemy’s, was overwhelming. He and beasts did not exactly get along. He was not kind, nor was he gentle. Not like Ferdinand was.

“Yes, we both know the advantages it can create,” the noble beamed and Hubert knew for a fact the man would look for any excuse to be able to be beside his precious steed, a warhorse that Hubert refused to learn the name of in front of Ferdinand. Of course, he memorized it immediately upon the other telling him it was from his personal stable from home and how the mare’s presence brought him a sense of peace. Sugarplum, named after the mare’s gentle demeanor, a side of the beast Hubert had not yet experienced due to the blasted thing’s immediate distaste of him and his hair. The thing had tried eating it upon more than one occasion, despite Ferdinand’s attempts to stop the creature.

“I suppose another attempt won’t do any harm,” he sighed, attempting to look a little less eager than he felt. In truth, he would bask in any time he had with Ferdinand, even if it was shared with the dreaded Sugarplum.

“Come on, let’s eat and then head over,” Ferdinand said, continuing to blind him with his bright smile.

*** 

A day had passed and the Garrag Mach Chess Club had another meeting of the minds. Sylvain countered every play Hubert made. He was on fire.

“Impressive,” Hubert muttered to himself, knowing Sylvain would hear him. A pawn here, defeated, his rook, down for the count. The knight he had been holding on to, a miscalculation perhaps?

Sylvain looked at the poor move, thinking through the moves it could make and the possibilities.

He ignored the few pawns for too long and Hubert took his queen by surprise. “Shit,” he cursed under his breath. A mistake that lead to a cornering.

“I believe we both know this is the end,” Hubert said.

Sylvain watched his king topple over and felt himself sag in defeat.

“Finally,” Hubert said with a smirk, “you let yourself fall into too much comfort.”

“I got too cocky,” Sylvain realized.

“Yes. It is dangerous to find yourself too comfortable while on the battlefield. It could mean an end to your life with one small mistake,” the mage said before standing up. He stretched his arms before gathering the board and pieces to put away. “Sylvain, make sure you don’t find yourself in such a position on your mission this month, it would be a pain to lose another opponent to play.”

Sylvain found himself smiling at the comment, getting up to gather his things. “I’ll keep that in mind,” he said before turning to leave before Hubert. He needed to make sure his lance was sharpened, anyways. His class moved out tomorrow morning.

*** 

He felt good, beyond good, even, as he walked down the hall of the dorms. The mission was successful and there were no casualties. Besides that, he felt he had become strong enough and skilled enough to take a class exam and move up. He knew he was more than capable, even receiving support from Felix, who had been noticeably less prickly around him. Perhaps seeing the growth he had made with his own eyes would garner him a few days free from the man’s complains about Sylvain’s lack of constant training. It didn’t, however, spare him from the man’s sudden demand at a spar upon the newly discovered growth.

“You know, Sylvain,” Ingrid said, catching up to him from behind, “there’s something different about how you’ve been fighting lately.”

“Is my impressive skills finally causing you to swoon, as well, Ingrid?” he flirted emptily.

“As if, what I meant is your strategy. It’s changed. You took charge of the fight when Mercedes got ambushed,” she clarified, giving him a good solid smack in the arm.

“I couldn’t let her get hurt,” he said serious. “What do you think of me?”

She sighed loudly. “That’s not what I’m trying to say,” she said. “Just listen because I’m trying to complement you! I’m saying that you’ve got a really good eye for strategy and if you continue honing that, we’re going to have a much easier time with missions in the future. What I’m saying is that I think you’ve really grown.”

“Well, thanks Ingrid,” he said, a bit surprised that his friend would notice all the hard work and skill he had gained from training and his time with Hubert.

“Don’t mention it,” she smiled, “you really saved us out there.” He eyes suddenly moved to see the Golden Deer’s archer, Ignatz, holding on to a small portrait of some kind. “Oh, Ignatz, what do you have there?”

“Huh?” he turned to see the two, immediately panicking from the looks of it. “Um, nothing, just, um, just something for Claude.”

“A painting?” Ingrid asked.

“Um, yeah,” he admitted, “It’s of his wyvern. He’s going to be able to leave the infirmary soon, so I wanted to give this too him. He misses her and being unable to see her has made him a bit less chipper than usual,” the archer explained, looking hopelessly embarrassed by his own contribution to their class leader’s happiness; A gift that Sylvain was sure the other would openly and honestly appreciate.

“That’s sweet,” Ingrid said with an encouraging smile, a smile she rarely sent Sylvain’s way lately.

“I-I better go now,” he stuttered, red faced as he fled towards the direction of the infirmary.

“I better get going, too,” Sylvain said. Claude healing meant his time with Hubert would soon come to an end.

_Shit,_ he cursed. He was running out of time.

*** 

A knock on Hubert’s door startled the mage, but he recognized the face through his peep hole, and opened his door to the Blue Lions lance user. “I see you survived,” he greeted.

“I sure did,” Sylvain said, “wanna play a set?”

“Aren’t you tired?” Hubert asked. Sylvain seemed conflicted about something. “I heard word that your class had only returned this morning. It is now past lunch, you must be exhausted.

“Nonsense,” he rebutted, “in fact, I feel more energized than ever.” Not a complete lie. His sudden realization had inflicted a surge of anxiety, filling him with nervous energy. He was restless for certain.

“Fine,” Hubert said with a bit of a weary look as he eyed the man, moving to allow Sylvain enter his domain. “I have a board here, so we don’t have to go to the club room.”

“Oh?” Sylvain asked as he looked around the other’s room, absorbing all he could about the man from what he saw.

“Before the club was established, von Riegan and I would play in each other’s rooms in order to maintain our privacy. On occasion we still do, when we find ourselves too wrapped up in the thrill of battle. It is easier to avoid the wrath of Seteth for being out after hours,” Hubert explained.

This made Sylvain even more uneasy.

“Let me just grab my board,” Hubert said as he moved towards his dresser where said board lie at the bottom. 

He didn’t make it that far before a hand came to his arm, swinging him to fall upon his bed, the heavy weight of Sylvain holding him, hovering above him.

“What are you doing?” Hubert growled, not expecting the attack.

“Let’s not kid ourselves,” Sylvain said, eyes looking over him. 

Hubert could see the panic in them. The man had no idea what he was doing. Acting impulsively, wildly, and he had _no idea what he was doing._

“We both know that it would eventually come to this,” Sylvain said. “Why else did you invite me to play that day? Huh? If not to get what you want, what they all inevitably want from me.”

Hubert narrowed his eyes in disgust at the thought. “I don’t know who put that into your head, but you are incorrect,” he hissed. He did not believe that Sylvain thought of him that way or that he would be trying to get something out of him like this.

“I’ve seen the way you look at Ferdinand and how you’ve looked at me, Hubert,” Sylvain continued. “You can deny it all you want, but I can see what you like.” He pushed himself off of Hubert, letting the mage up, spreading his arms up in surrender. “You can have me, I know you want me, I’m offering myself up to you.” A tremble in his lip, a forced smile upon his face as he offered himself up like a piece of meat.

“Sylvain, you need to return to your dorm and rest,” Hubert said, controlling every part of him that wanted to just blast the red head through the wall with his magic.

Sylvain faltered at that, looking almost confused. “I don’t understand,” he replied as his arms fell to his sides.

Hubert huffed before sitting in his bed. Now that he was aware, he couldn’t be caught off guard like the last time. “I am led to believe that you do not understand why it is I asked you to play chess with me,” he said.

Sylvain just stood there, listening, fearful that he was completely ruining what they had. He could never show his face to the mage after this colossal mistake. _Of course he was ruining what they had._

“You are a smart man, Sylvain, so don’t lower yourself to a harlot when there is much you still have to offer,” Hubert told him. “I expect you to be waiting for me in the club room after classes.”

Sylvain’s eyes widened before he fled, hating himself even more than he already did before this.

Hubert locked his door after then man’s departure, letting the tension slowly leave him as he sat down at his desk. Word of Claude von Riegan’s improvement and impending discharge had been made that morning. Just when Hubert thought there may be some comfortable variety in the play styles, Sylvain makes his insecurities known. The look of Sylvain’s pained expression did little to help him sleep that night.


	2. Chapter 2

Sylvain entered the club, finding it to be empty, as Hubert said it would be. He carefully placed the pieces on the board, straightening them like he knew Hubert preferred before a match. He brought cups of water and a large moleskin for when they would need to be refilled. It was the least he could do to make up for the colossal miscalculation he had made. It was a mistake he would certainly never live down. He owed Hubert more than just an apology...

The door creaked open and Hubert had walked in, a book in his arms, perhaps from the class he had just left.

“Studying I see,” Sylvain tried to crack a smile, but the anxious pit in his stomach and self loathing he felt kept it from looking even half way believable.

“Yes,” Hubert replied nevertheless, “I am studying to move up to a more advanced class.”

“I see,” Sylvain said, “as am I.”

“Oh?” Hubert asked, “And what class are you aspiring to upgrade to?”

Sylvain was shocked by Hubert’s seemingly genuine interest, as well as his lack of hostility. If anything, Hubert deserved to drag Sylvain through the mud, to injure him, to ruin his remaining standing at the school, to hurt him. Instead, he was asking him about classes and was _getting to know Sylvain more._ “Paladin,” he answered automatically.

“I see,” Hubert replied, unsurprised by Sylvain’s answer, it seemed. “As your current style of fighting goes, it is the logical progression path.”

“And you?”

“Warlock, although I plan on studying for Dark Bishop as well,” he replied. “There are many things I could learn from both classes.”

“Reason is a talent that not all posses,” Sylvain found himself saying.

“Perhaps not all have the talent for it, yes,” Hubert said, “but, that does not mean that it is unreachable for anyone, regardless of their social class or crest status.”

“You don’t have a crest,” Sylvain said, cursing himself inwardly. _Stupid, stupid!_ “Sorry, that was rude,” he quickly back stepped.

“Is it?” Hubert asked, unfazed. “You were merely making a correct statement. I do not possess a crest, yet I am one of the strongest reason wielders at this institution. Crests do have their own matters of usefulness, but they do not define a person’s strength.”

Sylvain’s eyes went wide.

“Do you think otherwise?” Hubert asked, eyeing him, waiting for his answer.

“I agree with you,” he quickly said, “wholeheartedly, even. I think if crests ceased to exist, there would be less class separation. Your worth wouldn’t be tied to your possession of a crest. Marrying off crested children in order to gain political power, it wouldn’t be possible anymore. Disowning your own kid because of their lack of crest, it wouldn’t be a possibility if crests were a thing of the past.”

“Your status has caused you much fortune, yet you resent it,” Hubert stated.

“A lot of good it does me when that’s all a lady wants. Crest babies ensure wealth to even the poorest of households, after all,” he said almost matter-of-factly and he hated it. “Even men and those unable to get pregnant chase after me in hopes of securing a meal ticket.”

Hubert studied Sylvain a bit. “Yes,” was all he said before, “let’s start the game while we still have sunlight.”

Sylvain nodded, taking his seat. 

Nothing had changed between them, it seemed, and Hubert made no mention of the incident in his room.

*** 

There were less instances of Hubert calling Sylvain over to play a game, perhaps due to the sudden need of him at Edelgard’s side, or so it seemed, but their games never stopped, at least, not completely. Fewer than before, yes, but they continued. Sylvain noticed the dark circles that grew under Hubert’s sharp eyes, but said nothing of it. He still felt like things between them were a bit tense, at least on his end.

One day, Sylvain decided to go into the club room, just to see it Hubert was there.

He found Hubert sitting across the board in his usual spot. However, Sylvain’s seat was taken. _His_ seat was taken. Claude von Riegan was in _his_ seat.

“Oh, hey Sylvain,” Claude says with a smile and a wave.

“Sylvain,” Hubert acknowledged without looking up from the board as he calculated his next move.

“Come to join us for a few rounds?” Claude asked.

“Maybe I’ll just watch,” Sylvain said through a forced smile, acting as nonchalantly as possible.

Claude’s smile fell a bit. “Alright,” was all he said before going back to his game against Hubert.

Sylvain watched as Claude ended the game in two more moves, cornering Hubert’s king faster than Sylvain had ever been able to. The guy was on a whole other level.

“Merely a warm up,” Hubert said.

“It better be,” Claude smirked. “I would hate for you to have gotten soft on me, _Hubie,”_ he teased.

Sylvain didn’t understand why he hated that.

“Play me,” Claude then turned to him. “I wanna see how much of a challenge you’ve presented him.”

Sylvain clammed up, much to the notice to the other two in the room.

“He can’t,” Hubert said, cutting in, “he has to go prepare for his Paladin class test. It’s tomorrow morning.”

“He’s right,” Sylvain put on an easy grin, standing up from his chair and making his way towards the door. “Good to see you up and moving again, Claude,” he said before leaving.

Hubert could see the gears turning in Claude’s mind before the man turned back to the board, setting up to play another game.

*** 

A pain in his chest clung to him through the night and into morning. It almost worried him enough to go speak to Professor Manuela about it if it hadn’t been for the note he found on his floor, probably slipped under his door before he woke.

_Let me know how your test goes. We can play a game or two as a reward for your advancement. ___

_\- H_

__The tension uncoiled and the pain was gone. He felt himself smile at the words and he placed the note on his desk. He dressed and grabbed his things before heading towards the classroom where he awaited the Paladin test.__

__\- - - - - - - - - -_ _

_  
_He passed._   
_

__“Professor Hanneman,” he said before the man was able to step away, “there’s something I’d like to ask of you.”__

__***_ _

_  
_“You finished quickly,” Hubert said upon Sylvain’s arrival in the club room._   
_

__“I did,” he said, “Passed with flying colors, too.”_ _

__“As expected,” Hubert said without even the hint of a smile._ _

__Sylvain looked around. “Claude is not here today,” he noticed._ _

__“I did not inform Claude that we were playing,” Hubert responded and it made a little pocket of warmth in Sylvain’s chest spread._ _

__Sylvain said nothing further, eager to start a game against Hubert._ _

__Their one or two games became three and then four and it felt wrong. The fifth, Sylvain stopped. “Something’s wrong,” he said._ _

__“What do you mean?” Hubert asked._ _

__“You’re playing differently today,” he said. “You’re making easy mistakes.”_ _

__“I suppose I am,” Hubert stated blandly._ _

__“What’s wrong?” Sylvain asked._ _

__“You need not concern yourself, Sylvain,” Hubert told him. “Perhaps we should call it close for now.”_ _

__Normally Sylvain would drop it, would let it go, but the anxious feeling inside clung to this moment. He couldn’t let these moments stop. “Tell me,” he said, “please.”_ _

__Hubert looked at him, his strong exterior seemingly crumbling under the weight of something unknown. “I’ve been rejected,” he stated, trying to sound disinterested in what he was telling the other, but Sylvain could still hear the hurt._ _

__“Ferdinand?” Sylvain asked._ _

__“Yes,” he replied. “This morning, in the stable,” he continued, “He said that our friendship was important to him and that he could not see me in the ways of a lover. I now understand that pained expression you wore that night,” Hubert said._ _

__A stab of guilt struck Sylvain like his own lance. “His loss,” he then said._ _

__“I appreciate your support, but you need not lie for my own benefit. I am aware that it is foolish for me to believe that Ferdinand would see me as anything close to worthy enough to be his lover, or for anyone to think, as well.”_ _

__“Hubert,” Sylvain began, disagreeing._ _

__“Anyone would be a blind fool,” he continued._ _

__Sylvain shakes his head in disagreement._ _

__Hubert ignored it. “It is idiotic to say otherwise,” he told him, “there is nothing for me that I should worry about besides carrying out Lady Edelgard’s will. Anything else is a needless distraction. A tool is has no need for love, nor does it deserve it.”_ _

__Sylvain stood and left, unable to stay in that room any further and listen to the man degrade himself. He felt angry, furious even, and he knew that Ferdinand had every right to turn the man down if it wasn’t what his heart desired, but for Hubert to feel that it made him unworthy of love...it hit far too close to home for Sylvain’s liking._ _

__He passed by Claude in the hall, some floors down._ _

__“Hey Sylvain, you up for a game?” he heard Claude ask. He ignored him, brushing past, too occupied with his own frustration._ _

__Hubert was a smart man, a cunning and genius man, a man that made Sylvain smile through their games. He had successfully done what both Felix and Ingrid had been unable to, he had come to realize. Sylvain had not chased any girls, or even asked one for their company since his games with Hubert really began. His whole being had become obsessed with strategy and calculating the next play for when they met again. His training had continued as he exorcised his body when his mind had become too tired. Setting up traps, ensnaring Hubert’s queen, taking out his pawns and pieces in the white walls of that room. When he realized that he may not hold Hubert’s attention with the return of Claude, it upset him immensely, causing him to do the unspeakable and break whatever trust the other man had placed in him. Now, they were patching things up in their own way, even though Hubert played to have not been bothered. There were no mentions of that night, but sometimes Sylvain would see Hubert looking at him a certain way when he would stand too quickly or move a piece too fast across the board._ _

__Hubert had said all of those things with the energy of a man speaking candidly about the weather or what the contents of a bag of potatoes were. He spoke as if he weren’t tearing himself down, lowering himself to that of a tool for the future Emperor and nothing more; To a beast, to a creature unworthy of love. It wasn’t true, it couldn’t be true, because Sylvain felt otherwise._ _

__He made it to his room, closing the door behind him and sinking to the ground. Slamming his head back against the door behind him with a loud thud. “Shit,” he said from the pain in his head and the frustration he felt. When had he started falling for Hubert?__

__***_ _

_  
_Sylvain avoided Hubert the next day. When Hubert approached him with a request for a game, he was quickly rebutted with Sylvain stating that he had a class with Professor Hanneman that he couldn’t miss. The soft apology from the red head barely made it to Hubert’s keen ears._   
_

__The next day, Hubert was told that Sylvain had been in the library by another student when asked. When Hubert looked into the dark and familiar room, he found there to be no hint of the man in sight. The Blue Lions archer, Ashe, told Hubert he had seen the man roaming the training ground before he said he was going to speak with one of their professors about extra credit._ _

__When Ingrid cornered him the day after that, she demanded to know why he was looking for her classmate and friend._ _

__“He and I play chess together,” Hubert told her, deciding that telling the truth would get him farther with her than not._ _

__“Chess huh? Well, he’s been worrying about more important things at the moment,” she said with a narrowed look in her eyes. “If you wish to pass a message, though, I’ll make sure it gets to him.”_ _

__“He’s been avoiding me,” Hubert said with a sigh, “any message I send will be ignored.”_ _

__That caused Ingrid’s eyes to soften a bit. “I don’t know what happened between you two, but just know that Sylvain has his own way of working though problems. Maybe just give him some time, okay?”_ _

__Hubert just grumbled at that._ _

__“For what it’s worth,” she then said to him, “he has been a whole lot more focused on his studies and on the battlefield from your little club. So, I guess I do have to thank you for that.”_ _

__“Trust me, it’s been nothing I myself am doing,” Hubert assured her. “Sylvain is a smart and capable man with a future as a skilled tactician as long as he continues to strive towards it.”_ _

__“I’m not so sure you are entirely blameless,” she then said, “I haven’t got a single complaint from any girls in a while, either.”_ _

__“His sexual activities are none of my business,” Hubert assured her._ _

__“I’m just saying that he’s got something that has caught his interests,” she smiled a bit too kindly for Hubert’s liking, a stark difference to her earlier expression towards him._ _

__“If you’re not going to tell me where he is, I suppose I shall just take my leave,” he said, slipping past her and towards the green house. He had some herbs growing that he needed to check up on, anyways.__

__***_ _

_  
_Claude moved his knight from its starting position, making his moves towards attempted victory, quickly being stopped in its tracks by one of Hubert’s bishops._   
_  


__“Something is on your mind,” Hubert said softly. “You are making sloppy mistakes.”_ _

__“Just wondering about our friend, Gautier,” Claude told him. “He seemed to be quite smitten with you, I wonder what happened.”_ _

__“Mind games in this manner are below you,” Hubert responded swiftly._ _

__“I’m not playing those kinds of games with you, Hubert,” Claude responded seriously. “Something happened and I’d like to hear about it.”_ _

__“What makes you think I’d tell you?” Hubert asked._ _

__“When one Ferdinand von Aegir comes to me, asking if you’re doing okay, it suddenly becomes part of my business, I think, no?” he asked, looking more smug about it than Hubert would like._ _

__“Ferdinand has no reason to worry for me,” Hubert stated. “He make as much perfectly clear.”_ _

__“He still cares about you, regardless,” Claude chided. “You’re still a friend to him.”_ _

__“Sylvain has nothing to do with my relationship with Ferdinand,” Hubert told him._ _

__“Perhaps not, but we’re not talking about your relationship with Ferdinand. We’re talking about Sylvain.”_ _

__“He is avoiding me,” Hubert admitted, feeling a bit frustrated. “I think he has realized that I am not worth any carnal desires he may possess.”_ _

__“I do not think Sylvain is after you for just sex, Hubert,” Claude responded._ _

__“Of course not, there is nothing attractive or desirable about me,” he said._ _

__“Nonsense,” Claude frowned. “What makes you think that Sylvain would even be interested in only sex with you? He obviously enjoys your company. He’s made as much clear that he’d rather it only be him that plays chess with you. The boy’s jealousy is pretty hard to miss,” Claude said with an eye roll._ _

__“He came to my room the night their class returned from their mission in the mountains,” Hubert told him._ _

__“And he tried something?” Claude asked._ _

__“He did, but I turned him down.”_ _

__“That’s the day Ignatz brought me that painting,” Claude said. “He told me he ran into Sylvain and Ingrid on his way and to expect more visitors. I can tell you that Sylvain was not one of them,” he continued, “and if he went to your room that would explain why. The man is obviously into you, Hubert.”_ _

__“Sylvain couldn’t be interested in me,” Hubert denied._ _

__“And why shouldn’t he be?” Claude asked. “You’re smart, talented, loyal to a fault,” he chuckled, “and you’re pretty attractive. You’ve got that whole tall, dark, and mysterious thing going for you.”_ _

__“I’m a bloodstained shadow, nobody in their right mind would enjoy my company,” he argued._ _

__“You know, Hubert, I enjoy your company, despite how these little club meetings started. It’s why I keep coming back. Besides, at this late in the game, which one of us isn’t a little bloodstained?” Claude asked with a look in his eye. “Sylvain enjoys your company, trust me in that at the very least.”_ _

__Hubert looked at Claude. “For the sake of your wild claims, let’s pretend they contain a margin of truth, what makes you think I want to pursue anything with Sylvain Gautier, future Margrave of The Holy Kingdom of Faerghus, and inheritor of the minor Crest of Gautier?”_ _

__“We both know Sylvain’s crest is his biggest resentment,” Claude crossed his arms. “He has the same crest ideals as you, for one, but that’s not a reason to pursue a relationship. He does, however, have a sly streak and a strategic mind, two things I’m sure you value. He’s loyal alright, treasures Dimitri’s friendship and would probably do just about anything for him, Ingrid, and Felix, but when it comes to his own values, he stands for himself. The man’s smart, can keep up with you, from what I hear, and has been training in magic behind everyone’s back with Professor Hanneman.”_ _

_So that’s it,_ Hubert thought. 

__“Maybe some of you has already rubbed off on him,” Claude smirked. “Marianne told me that he’s been getting two of his own horses used to magic. Maybe he’s gunning towards a Dark Knight, maybe he’s just trying to impress you, knowing that you’re after the same thing.”_ _

__“Maybe that is in coincidental,” Hubert argued._ _

__“Maybe you just need to realize that Ferdinand’s not the only one that you could have,” Claude snapped. “Sylvain’s obviously here and pining for you, you’re just too stuck up your own ass and blind to see it beyond all that self loathing.”_ _

__“I’m not sure if I even feel that way about him,” Hubert argued._ _

__“Then what do you feel towards him?” Claude asked._ _

__Hubert was silent._ _

__“When you’ve figured it out, give me a heads up because it’s obvious you feel something towards him if you’ve been searching for him all damn day,” Claude said after feeling a bit fed up with Hubert’s pity party, getting up and leaving the game mid match._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love writing for this fandom. I keep getting distracted by it, pulling time away from my other ongoing fic and the other series I have been writing new chapters for. It's just so much fun and I really feel relaxed after.
> 
> Really want more Three Houses content, would love some more dlcs or additional media content for it. Really wish there was more interaction with characters outside of their houses.
> 
> A lot has been happening. On one hand, my hours are getting cut at work in order to accomidate a new employee. On the other, a family member had a nasty fall and broke their ankle in three places, pulling it out of socket, as well. It's been really stressful. Not sure when the last chapter will be posted, but know that this will be finished. Thank you for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

Sylvain was just about to leave the library before he turned to see Hubert walking towards him. It had been nearly two weeks since he last spoke to the man and his heart began racing at the sight of him. “Hubert, what brings you here?” he asked, trying to sound as level headed and calm as he could.

“I want to play a game, Sylvain,” Hubert said.

“Of course,” Sylvain said, ready to deny him once more, “I’ve actually gotta,” he was cut off by Hubert’s gloved hand around his wrist, gently but firmly encasing it. The heat of a warm body radiated through the leather, causing Sylvain’s stomach to tighten as his heart pounded against his ribcage.

“Please join me for one game,” Hubert sounded like he was pleading and Sylvain couldn’t deny him again.

“O-okay,” he said, allowing himself to be led to the club room for the first time in weeks.

The white walls had never changed, despite all that had gone on in that room. Sylvain watched as Hubert moved over to where the board was put away.

“I’ll set it up,” he told Sylvain and then began placing the pieces in each one’s rightful spot. 

Sylvain knew that Hubert liked playing white, perhaps because he liked making the first move, always wanting to be one step ahead of the enemy, always looking to ensnare, to trap. Perhaps similar to how he fought on the battlefield, although Sylvain had only witnessed it once in a mock battle. For Hubert to instead place the black on his side, Sylvain found himself confused at the sight. “Are we switching seats today?” he asked. He always sat to the left of the window, to suddenly sit on the right was perplexing.

“No, I wish to play black today,” was all Hubert said.

“Oh, alright,” he accepted, taking his seat and making his first move.

Hubert took a pawn, moving it forward, watching closely as Sylvain made his next move.

The whole thing felt foreign to Sylvain. He had not played like this with Hubert and it felt like the sudden list of strategies he had grown to know and rely on were suddenly unusable. The enemy was suddenly unknown, despite being the same person he has played against for months now.

A simple mistake, the loss of his bishop. 

A miscalculation, Sylvain took one of Hubert’s knights.

Another mistake, Hubert takes Sylvain’s rook.

Hubert’s own rook is sacrificed to save his queen.

Pawns leave the board quickly on both sides.

“Sylvain?” Hubert asks as another pawn falls from Sylvain’s side.

“What is it?” he asks in reply.

“Do you,” he hesitates and Sylvain sees the look of fear come and go in Hubert’s eyes. “Do you think I am worthy of someone’s love?”

A silence deafens the room as Sylvain looks at Hubert, Hubert not backing down from the man, but extremely uncomfortable and it’s evident. 

A twitch from an anxious hand.

A gloved one gripping itself tightly.

“Do you think I am?” Sylvain asks instead of answering. A quiver in his voice.

“Your unfavorable reputation is deceiving,” Huber tells him, “You are quite enjoyable to be around and perhaps therein lies the difference in us.”

It nearly hurt to hear.

“I’m a joyless entity for others; scary in appearance, a dark reputation, and mere association can leave nasty effects. In contrast, you’re from a respectable house and lead a bright future for your kingdom. You’re beyond attractive, beautiful even, and yet you don’t let that be your only good feature. Skilled with a lance and a strong rider, you’re talented and smart. Leading a battalion must be something for the enemy to fear. You wield a lace that only you can control, yet you do not need to rely on it with your own hard work and skill. When the Professor told us that she would be taking you with us in that battle against your own brother, I thought her cruel,” Hubert admitted. “It made me admire both herself for being able to see that you needed this closure, as well as you yourself for being strong enough to take the weight put upon your shoulders.”

Sylvain remembered the rain falling on his face as they left that dark and horrible tower. During that time, he had not known Hubert all that well. When Linhardt had healed one of his wounds before they began to head back, he thought it strange that the sleepy man had been so observant when he had been attempting to hide the injury as much as possible. He remembered the man telling him that Hubert was the one that ordered it upon asked, but Sylvain thought nothing of it at the time, too exhausted to even communicate his thanks to the dark haired mage.

“You are worthy of love, where I am not,” Hubert told him.

“I find that hard to believe,” Sylvain then said, unable to stomach Hubert’s words. “If all that you say is true, then why did you ask Lin to help me that day after I killed Miklan? Huh? You could have said nothing and I’d probably had been just fine.”

Hubert’s eyes widened.

“Linhardt told me it was you that asked him to heal me. Now I know that you don’t know any faith magic and couldn’t have healed me yourself, so tell me, would you have?” Sylvain asked.

Hubert shook his head. “I do not know if I would have,” he said.

“I think you would have,” Sylvain then said. “You cared enough to see my injuries healed since you were unable to. Given the chance, I think you might have.”

“We will never find out, will we?” Hubert pointed out.

“Why are you so certain that you’re not good enough?” Sylvain asked suddenly. “Because what I see is someone who certainly cares about his classmates and friends. I wasn’t a part of your class, but you made sure I was healed after the fight. A bad person doesn’t do that, Hubert.”

“I needed you to be in fighting condition if we were suddenly attacked,” he weakly argued.

“Caspar and Petra were there and we both know they were healthy and strong enough to pick up any of the slack that we may have had,” Sylvain argued right back, knowing he was right. He knew that Hubert knew, as well.

“I don’t understand why you insist on seeing me as anything other than detestable,” Hubert finally said.

“Because I happen to find you quite enjoyable to talk to,” he replied. “I think that playing against you in chess is quite enjoyable and has really caused me to improve with training and my fighting on the battlefield. I’ve been able to read situations better and come up with viable strategies quicker than before. I also happen to find you very attractive, Hubert, and it’s a real shame that others, including yourself, don’t see it,” Sylvain said with a huff. “Did you know that I started learning reason to impress you after we started playing together?” he then asked.

“Claude informed me,” Hubert said softly as he listened, reeling over Sylvain’s confession.

“Then you probably know that I plan on taking the Dark Knight exam once I’m qualified to,” he said, “and I’d like you to take it with me.”

Hubert was shocked. “I don’t know how to ride a horse in a battle setting,” he admitted.

“That’s why I’ve been training one for you,” he admitted, “because I want you to be able to grow. I know you’re doing what you can for Edelgard, but maybe I can help you, too.” He looked hopeful. “You know, I haven’t looked at or even thought about any other girls or guys since we started playing chess. I want you to see me worth your time, I,” he took in a shaky breath, nervous to voice it out loud, “I want you to see me as a real option when you think about romance. Hubert, I really do like you, I like you like I’ve never liked anyone else.”

Hubert watched him wearily.

“You probably think I’m joking,” he chuckled and it sounded tragic, coupled with the pained look on his face as he said it. “I’m asking you to trust me with this.”

Hubert let out a breath, trying to still his beating heart. He could feel the redness of his cheeks as they burned through his skin, coloring his usual pale features. “This is a lot to take in,” he admitted. “Claude told me he suspects you may feel this way about me and asked how I feel about you,” he told the red head.

“And how do you feel about me, Hubert?” Sylvain asked.

“Affection,” Hubert admitted, “I feel like I can almost let my guard down around you, like you will come to me out of desire to share a game of chess with me.”

“I do, I do want that,” Sylvain quickly assured him.

“When you came to my room that night, I wasn’t sure what to do about it. I decided doing nothing and pretending it had never happened was the only way to move past it if I wanted to continue playing with you,” he admitted.

“I was wrong for that,” Sylvain told him. “I was scared that you wouldn’t see any more use for me once Claude came back. A part of me also worried that you may be after me for my crest, just like everyone else. I know I can’t get you pregnant or anything, but if you could use my crest for Edelgard or the Empire, I thought I may as well unveil that and squash it before it hurt too much.”

Hubert shook his head. “Sylvain, anything relating to Lady Edelgard and her plans does not come into this room,” Hubert assured him. “I come here to escape that. This is merely for me and my own pleasure. What I do with her and anything I speak of to her, I assure you none of it is something I leave this room with. It was a deal I made with Claude some time during the beginning of this club and I choose to honor it, extending it to you.”

“You could have said something,” Sylvain said, looking away from Hubert’s gaze, feeling a bit foolish, although completely justified in his thinking.

“I trust you,” he heard Hubert say.

He looked back towards the mage, seeing Hubert clutch his arm out of his own insecurities and nervousness. “What?”

“I said I trust you,” he repeated, “about what you said, about you liking me,” he clarified.

“I do like you,” Sylvain said again.

“I, I think I may like you, too,” Hubert admitted. “But, you can’t do what you did again.”

Sylvain nodded, “I know and I feel horrible about that.”

“It was...a bit frightening, if I’m being honest,” Hubert told him.

“I know saying I’m sorry doesn’t mean much, but please let me show you just how remorseful I really am,” Sylvain pleaded.

“Fine,” Hubert said. “If we’re going to try this, you have to go at my pace,” he said.

Sylvain nodded quickly, moving his chair around the small table, closer to Hubert’s. “I promise,” he said and then, “but, could I ask you one thing?”

“What is it?” Hubert asked, looking a bit unsure.

“Could I, well, hug you?” Sylvain asked.

Hubert found himself nodding slowly before he felt Sylvain’s strong arms collect themselves around his waist, pulling him towards the man’s chest, gently holding him there. Hubert felt the arms move and Sylvain’s hands found themselves on his back. The feeling of security encased him and Hubert felt himself go slack. He released a breath and relaxed in the man’s hold.

“I’ve been thinking about how I want to see you smile and how I want you to know that there are people that do care about you even since you told me about Ferdinand,” Sylvain admitted. 

“I was wrong to think Ferdinand did not still care for me,” Hubert admitted.

“He is still your friend,” Sylvain agreed.

“He is and I did not realize that such a friendship could exist once the prospect of my affection was rejected,” he admitted.

“I know a thing or two about rejection,” Sylvain told him, whispering in his ear as he continued to hug him. “It can hurt, but it doesn’t mean you don’t deserve love.” He felt Hubert’s arms wrap around him after staying placid at his sides for so long.

“Is this okay?” Hubert asked.

“It’s more than okay,” Sylvain assured.

Hubert nodded against the hug in understanding, nuzzling against Sylvain’s neck as he basked in the feeling of finally being held, of finally realizing that he is desired, of realizing that he is deserving of someone’s affection. The emotions had welled up in him and he felt he could cry, but he didn’t. He wouldn’t let those trivial things ruin this, not while it was still so new, so precious. He could feel the smile of Sylvain’s lips as he held him and it felt _good,_ so _good._

“I didn’t imagine you to be a cuddler,” Sylvain joked after a moment.

“I knew you would be a talker,” Hubert said in retort.

Sylvain found himself laughing at that and Hubert didn’t seem to mind one bit. The vibrations of Sylvain against him was actually quite nice, he discovered. “You called me beautiful,” he then said.

“I meant it,” Hubert replied.

“I think you’re beautiful, too,” he told him.

“Don’t lie as a way to win my affection,” Hubert said.

“I’m not,” Sylvain assured, “and I want you to believe me with that. I think you’re beautiful and I’m not just talking about your looks. You’re incredibly smart and talented. I find your skills to be just as beautiful as your appearance. Appearance isn’t everything, after all.”

Hubert nodded against him, pulled away, and Sylvain let him.

“What do we do next?” Sylvain asked.

“We finish this game,” Hubert told him.

Sylvain looked over to the board and nodded. “Great losses on both sides, but the war is still long fought. Victory is in my sight,” he told his opponent.

“Nonsense,” Hubert responded, “I still have plenty up my sleeve,” he taunted.

“Winner chooses our dinner,” he said.

“Better count on your last meal being two-fish sauté,” he said.

“Dedue is cooking tonight and the man knows my palette, I can’t disappoint him,” Sylvain responded with a smile, a real and genuine smile, as he challenged Hubert and the sight made Hubert’s heart soar.

“Consider the challenge accepted,” he said, making his next move. He wouldn’t lose so easily to the man and knew that Sylvain would be fighting hard, as well.

Hubert would let Claude wait a bit longer before telling him what he felt for Sylvain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, I have been having some computer issues. But it's out now and it's all good.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
